Why Were We Fighting?
by Resacon1990
Summary: "You know," Buford purred as he wriggled forwards and pressed his body flush up against Ferb's back, his mouth coming down to brush against Ferb's ear. "I love it when you get condescending… its hot."


**Warning: Explict sexual activities.**

* * *

They'd discussed this.

Many time in fact, so much so that he'd actually begun to wonder if there was anything else they could discuss. It was a touchy subject though, both of them fighting over it and refusing to back down. It'd ended up with many days of not speaking to each other and on the rare occasion almost breaking up. It was torture.

And it wasn't until Phineas finally spoke up one day, saying that "if you guys don't hurry up and bang each other, Baljeet and I are going to explode from this overwhelming sexual bloody tension'. They'd exchanged looks and silently agreed to give it a go.

It'd ended in another fight and they hadn't spoken for six days.

It wasn't like they hadn't done other stuff. They were well acquaintanced with the others body, both having jacked and sucked off each other enough times to know just what the other liked.

But the idea of penetrative sex was just too much.

Especially when neither wanted to be bottom.

They'd slowly come to an agreement that maybe, just maybe, this wasn't for them. That maybe their relationship was never intended to go up that extra level, or maybe they were supposed to skip that step. Either way it left them sending each other sad laced smiles and every act of intimacy held longing for something more.

So when they'd planned to go away for their third year anniversary, both completely nervous as they'd both settled it in their heads that this would be the night, and turned up at the small bed and breakfast on the outskirts of some forest miles away from the city, they'd swallowed lumps in their throats and exchanged nervous glances.

After finding out though that they were the only couple besides a wedding party that'd rented out the rest of the rooms for a private reception, their nervousness had edged away. It was just them, nobody else. The motel would be filled with many other people all banging each other for the whole night, what were they except another couple?

The unexpected arrival of the bride running up the stairs still in her dress and banging on their door, demanding for them to come join was a bit of a shock. Who knew that not only would they pick a motel with a wedding going on, but it'd turn out the bride just so happened to be a yaoi fangirl who was determined to have a gay couple at her reception.

The alcohol had flowed, they'd been separated and dragged into numerous different discussions, forced to have pictures with the bride and exchanged numbers, and it wasn't until the end of the night that they managed to pull away and climb back to their room, nerves taking over again.

…

"Well that was surprisingly fun. What're the odds we'd crash into a gay fanatic bride?"

"Shut up Buford."

Ferb tried to ignore the grabby hands of his boyfriend as they wandered over his ass, trying instead to focus on unlocking the bloody door in front of him. His attention was torn way for a minute by one of the groomsmen calling out goodnight as he lead a drunk and giggling bridesmaid to his room, grinning as Ferb threw a nod in his direction and blushed as said groomsmen remind them that 'protection is key, guys!'.

Idiots.

"You know," Buford purred as he wriggled forwards and pressed his body flush up against Ferb's back, his mouth coming down to brush against Ferb's ear. "I love it when you get condescending… its hot."

"You're drunk."

"And you're not?"

Ferb sighed and rattled the doorknob again, happy when it flew open and he pushed away from his boyfriend into the room, ignoring Buford's little noise of rejection.

"I assure you Buford, I'm not drunk."

"Liar. You become even more of an asshole when you're drunk."

"You think I'm an asshole?"

Buford laughed, wandering in to trap Ferb up against a wall, "There's no thinking about it," he murmured against Ferb's lips before crushing theirs together, grinning when Ferb made a small noise in the back of his throat. He didn't pause before opening his mouth to swallow the sound and ravish Ferb's mouth with tongue and teeth, one hand had slid up to cup the back of Ferb's head whilst the other groped the smartasses ass.

"Buford!"

"And you become a prude," the other sighed, pushing away with a groan and walking towards the bathroom. "I'll be back out. Clearly I'm not getting laid tonight."

He hadn't expected the sudden tackle to the bed, nor the loud giggle that came out of Ferb's mouth before it was on his. His eyes went wide, a small gasp of shock left his mouth and suddenly he was looking up into an incredibly sexy Ferb's face.

Blown pupils, wet red lips, mussed up hair and the feeling of something hard digging into his stomach made a shiver run down his spine and a shock hit his groin.

He really wanted to fuck this guy. Right now.

"Ferb…" he started, trailing off when he saw the uncertainty flicker in the others eyes. "We've been waiting for three years."

"We have never agreed who'd be on top," Ferb muttered back, beginning to sit back and Buford felt a sudden rush of loss before he was sitting up and wrapping his arms around Ferb, refusing to let go.

"I swear Ferb, I'll bottom if it makes you feel better! Please, I… I just want…" Buford couldn't even get the words out and a steady blush flittered over his cheeks. This was overly embarrassing. He was the one in the relationship who was the boisterous, loud one and Ferb was the calm, quiet one.

It kinda made sense for him to be bottom in a weird fangirl fantasy way.

"Okay," Ferb mumbled in a shuddering breath, and Buford felt him tense up against him. "Okay Buford, I… I trust you."

He was stunned speechless when Ferb rolled them over, situating Buford between his legs and pulling him down into a deep kiss. The larger of the two floundered for a moment, trying to position himself as not to crush Ferb in his confusion before Ferb pushed him back and pulled him into a very, very heated staring contest.

"Fuck me."

Buford did a double take.

"What?"

"I've been waiting for you to… to submit I guess," Ferb mumbled, reaching up to kiss along Buford jaw line and suckle on the skin found under his chin. "I didn't want to be top, I never have. Something about being able to come undone under you makes… makes my skin crawl. But I didn't want to submit to you Buford." He pulled away and smiled, eyes filled with some kind of raw emotions Buford couldn't name. "You've been a dick in the past when I have, so I thought maybe if you did first then we'd been on even ground."

They were silent, dead silent and Ferb looked nervous as Buford watched him emotionlessly.

"I'm literally going to fuck your brains out."

And then he was crushing their lips back together, grinning as Ferb moaned at the sudden opened mouth passion Buford was giving him. It turned into quiet mewls and gasping whimpers though as Buford began to rock their aching groins together, his thrusts slow and precise but as soon as Ferb whispered his name, his voice dripping with want and need, they became more erratic and hard.

"Buford… Buford! I want a fuck! Not a-"

"Love. We're making love," Buford suddenly interrupted, and he pulled back, halting all movements, to look at Ferb directly. "I may want to make you scream my name, but this is not anything but love. I refused to consider this a quick fuck."

Ferb searched his eyes for something, something he obviously found as suddenly he was beaming that rare smile that was hardly seen by anyone, even Buford, as he reached up and ran a hand through Buford's hair.

"Love it is."

And then they were at it again, Buford drawing up Ferb's legs to get a better angle on his rocking movements as he slowly kissed his way down Ferb's neck, sucking one spot before licking the next and every sound that came out of Ferb's mouth sent direct shocks to his steadily growing harder cock.

It took only a few moments for them to rid each other of their shirts, Ferb tugging Buford's off and running hands all over the well developed chest, leaning forward to kiss some of it and lick the pink nubs standing at attention. Buford let out a small keening noise at the unexpected wetness, and if he thought the noises were making him harder, then he had no idea what this was. He vigorously threw a few more hard thrusts and watched in delight as Ferb fell back against the pillows with his mouth open and eyes closed. Buford lent forward with a smirk and nuzzled into Ferb's stomach before snagging the last button with his mouth, undoing it.

Ferb watched with wide eyes as Buford proceeded to undo all the buttons with only his lips and tongue, and whimpered when Buford forced his hips down when he attempted to ground himself into Buford's stomach.

"No no Ferb, that's my job," Buford grinned as he reached down to palm Ferb's crotch, sniggering as Ferb gasped and tossed his head back with a moan. A short tug on his arms though had him sitting up as Buford tugged off his shirt and dropped it to the ground, turning his attention more on the flat plane of chest staring him in the eyes.

"Buford… want your mouth…"

He silenced the others demand by hooking a nipple with his mouth, sucking on it to the obvious delight of Ferb. His own grin could only be described as lascivious as he slowly licked and kissed his way over to the other nub, distracting Ferb from the large hand that brushed over his stomach and began to undo the tight pair of jeans that definitely shaped Ferb's ass well.

"Fucking things," he murmured around the nipple, knowing that Ferb was shivering from the vibrations of his voice, "Made me want to bend you over and fuck you right there in front of everyone. All fucking night."

The whimper he received was nothing compared to the all out moan as he wrapped his hand around Ferb's cock.

"B-Buford… p-please…" Ferb cried, hips bucking up into Buford's hand as his hands sought out Buford's hair, tangling into it as he dragged the others mouth up into a crushing kiss. With a devious smirk, completely content with the fact he was making Ferb come undone, he pushed the other back once again onto the bed and promptly dragged off his jeans and boxers. He couldn't remember when Ferb had removed his socks and shoes, but he truly didn't care as he grinned at the proud cock standing tall in front of him.

"Mind if I give you a bath?" he asked as he lent forward, blowing a lungful of air over it.

"Oh Buford, that was so stup-"

Ferb was cut off by a loud cry escaping his mouth as Buford took him all in. Hands in hair tightened and Buford didn't mind the sharp tug despite the small flare of pain. The way that Ferb was arching and panting made it worth it. Focusing his attention back on the cock in his mouth, Buford slowly began to swallow, feeling Ferb convulse below him at the tugging feeling surround his cock. Without pausing, Buford opened his eyes and caught Ferb's stare, a small smirk trying to make itself known around the shaft in his throat before he began to suck.

He was rewarded by Ferb's sharp cry and a sudden burst of liquid that tasted like a fine mixture of salt and Ferb hitting the back of his throat. He greedily swallowed it, hands stroking a moaning Ferb's thighs as he continued to swallow and swallow, milking Ferb's cock for all it was worth.

After sitting back and looking down at the panting Ferb, completely looking ready to be fucked, he was surprised when Ferb sat up and licked his cheek, before kissing him. Not really thinking about it, he kissed the other back until he was being rolled over and a very much naked Ferb was straddling him, kissing his own chest feverishly.

"My turn."

He didn't have much time to say anything before Ferb was making his way down his chest, kissing and sucking and even sidetracking to dip his tongue in Buford's bellybutton. At the small noise Buford made, Ferb grinned and continued going down, pausing at Buford clothed crotch before mouthing it. He knew Buford never wore underwear when it was just the two of them, using a 'just in case of emergency sex!' excuse. And he grinned as Buford quirked as the fabric of his jeans plus the heat of Ferb's mouth rubbed against the awfully hard cock.

"Hurry up and fucking suck," Buford ground out, reaching down and unbuttoning his pants, groaning as Ferb pulled the zip down with his teeth and licked the patches of skin slowly being revealed inch by inch. With tight hands in his hair, the rolls being heavily reversed, Buford lay back and thrusted his hips up, groaning when his cocks tip brushed Ferb's lips.

With a deep breath, Ferb leant forward and slowly kissed the tip before sucking it gently. Buford grunted above him and wanting to add more pleasure to Buford's current ecstacy filled state, Ferb slowly lowered his hand and begun to stroke himself back to arousal. He wasn't too fond of fondling himself, but he knew that Buford loved watching him touch himself with a passion.

More of a "Ferb, I literally want to fuck you into the goddamn bed right now" passion, as Buford had once called it. But the moans that Ferb was releasing around Buford's dick made the other shudder, and he knew it was worth it. The hands in his hair tugged viciously, but Ferb refused to pull away, wanting to force Buford to come in his mouth and the way his teeth scraped gently on the sensitive underside of Buford cock and the way his tongue practically fucked the hole in the tip had Buford grunting his name and thrusting into Ferb's mouth as he came.

Their breaths came out as rugged pants, and Ferb didn't resist as Buford tugged him up to lie beside him. He sucked in a deep breath, wondering just what was going to happen now, when Buford just wrapped him up in a tight hug and clung to him.

"B-Buford?"

"Shut up, just enjoy the moment."

"But-"

"Seriously? For a smart guy, you're pretty stupid."

Ferb blushed madly and ducked his head under Buford's chin, hiding his face from the other as he tried to enjoy the afterglow. Not that he really could, he was incredibly nervous and confused.

Wasn't Buford going to engage in… penetrative sex?

"No."

"What!"

Buford smiled at Ferb as he pulled away, completely bewildered. He reached out and gently stroked a sweat covered lock of green hair, twirling it between his fingers before tucking it back with the rest.

"We're not ready."

"It's been three years, Buford. And you constantly go on about it."

"But you're not ready. I'm not ready. I know it hurts, and I don't want to hurt you. Especially if you're still iffy about it."

"What makes you think that?"

"You didn't pull back."

Ferb was confused, beyond confused, and he was supposed to be the smart one here. Slowly, Buford sat up and reached out to touch Ferb cheek before pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. This was just weird, Buford was never like this, never. He was the asshole of the two, the louder more jerkish one and seeing him so calm and polite just made Ferb… scared.

"If you'd really wanted it Ferb, you would've pulled back when I told you to. You wouldn't have clung on and made me come. I know you Ferb, I know that you'll listen to me if you really want something."

Ferb sighed and looked away, determined not to look Buford in the eyes but was spared when he was dragged back into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry," he whispered against the smooth neck his lips were nestled against.

…

They still fought about it, but it was more of a 'when is it going to happen' fight now than a fight over the positions. The larger, more often hornier of the two always refused leaving the other completely frustrated.

He didn't understand his partner, how he could be so big and annoying yet so kind and considerate at the same time. It was a mixture of frustrating and adorable, but it left him craving for more than just the bare basics of sucking and jacking.

It was only a few months afterwards that he realised just what was happening, and he smiled at his partners rare show of genius. Make him crave the other until all tension burst and he'd be sure he wanted it.

Not two weeks after their first true love making, the proposal happened.

He'd never expected them to turn out like one of those kind of couples, the one that couldn't keep it in their pants everywhere they went. But when he'd had to put small containers of lube in all of his coat pockets after the fifth time he'd had to suck his partners fingers to get some sort of preparations, he realized just what the temptation of being like them was like.

Ferb smiled as he lay sprawled over Buford's heaving chest, having just finished their third round that day and it was only just afternoon.

He didn't understand what they'd been fighting about.

* * *

**My Friend told me off because I didn't include a full smut XD**


End file.
